The Hyuuga massacre
by Gemina
Summary: The Hyuuga massacre was nothing like the Uchiha massacre. It wasn't an inside job. And yet, there was the same betrayal in it, even if unplanned. Warning; dead people and people dying mentioned in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story my twin and I thought up. **

**Yes I'm a twin.**

**If you haven't already guessed that from my name, you've got problems.**

**I own nothing mentioned in this story, with the exception of Hmai-Li. This story has nothing to do with the continuities of the other stories I've written. It stands on it's own.**

The Hyuuga Massacre.

Much different from the Uchiha massacre. This was not done from the inside. Outsiders of the Sound were responsible for this slaughter.

The night had started out so peacefully, Each Hyuuga settling into their bed, content, some with a teddy bear, even if they were truly too old for it.

Neji had finished working out and had bedded down for a well deserved rest. Hinata had bedded down with a good book, which she felt asleep reading. Hanabi fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming up what mischief she would be up to the next day. Hmai-Li was asleep on the cot in her kitchen, having wrapped herself in three blankets, despite it being Summer. Hideaki had set his glasses aside, and fallen into a deep sleep.

None were expecting the attack. It was well planned, too well planned for them to have seen it coming.

As quiet as the darkness around them, Sound ninjas crept into the Hyuuga compound, constructing a sound barrier around the compound, so no one outside would be able to hear. They crept into the Main House, and quickly captured some sleeping Elders, who were too old and decrepit to defend themselves.

They had planned to go after Hinata and Hanabi as well, but their plans were ruined when Hideaki woke up to get himself a drink and walked right into them. He did not have his glasses on, but he knew these ninjas were not supposed to be here, and ran for his life to the alarm bell, to wake all the other Hyuugas.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

The bell called into the night, a summons to the members of the Branch family to do their duty, and protect the Main family. And every Branch family member, no matter their ability to fight, came to the call, some too young to have been fighting in the first place.

The Cloud ninjas had run after Hideaki, and were in the very center of the compound, in the clear open ground of the courtyard, illuminated by the moonlight. Branch family members quickly surrounded them on every side, ready to attack.

But they didn't raise a finger.

They wouldn't attack, not now that the Cloud ninja had kunais pressed to the throats of the Elders. Not with the Elders yelling at them not to attack. They couldn't.

Neji settled into his stance, ready to attack, when given an opening.

The ninjas, however, knew the Branch family's weakness, and quickly threatened the Elders, telling them to activate the curse seal, or they would die.

The Elders cared more for their own lives than for that of the Branch family members, those who had put themselves in harm's way to save them. The ones that gave their lives to protect them.

Neji, who realized what would happen, quickly tried to attack, before he was struck with the curse seal, the terrible pain it would entail. But he was too late.

Everything went white hot with pain, and then black.

He was only out for a few moments, but the scene he opened his eyes to was very different than before.

Hyuuga of the Branch family, skilled and unskilled, woman and man, young and old, were being slaughtered, either struck down by the curse seal, or slaughtered by the Cloud Ninjas.

He could still hear the bell clanging wildly, calling for help from their neighbors. He could hear other Branch family members screaming in pain, their cries resonating through the night air.

He watched as Hmai-Li, who had never been trained to fight, fall with a kunai through her stomach. He smelled the blood in the air.

There was nothing he could do, but lie there, wondering wildly why their neighbors weren't coming to their aide. Surely they could hear the bell?! The screams?!

He blacked out again, the sight of his weak cousin, Hinata, barely holding her own against a Cloud Ninja.

--

**Tell me what you think, because if i get a positive reaction, I'll write more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I don't anything in this story, except Hmai-Li, who is dead. Anyway, people said add more, so I did. But I never promised it would be good!**

"Neji."

Neji could hear his name. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't seem to find his way out of this...darkness. It was like he couldn't wake up.

"Neji."

His surroundings seemed comfortable. He wasn't in any pain. Who was that calling his name?

"Neji."

That was Hinata. That either meant she was dead too, or they were both alive. Personally, he was hoping to be alive.

"Neji, please wake up."

It sounded tearful. Neji wondered for a second what she would be sad about. Then he remembered.

His eyes shot open to blinding white lights, and felt that he couldn't move. Hinata was sitting near him, crying. She jumped when he opened his eyes.

" Neji! You're awake!"

She smiled through her tears, and hugged him gently. He tried to sit up. She helped him up. He quickly realized that she was doing most of the lifting. He wondered how long he had been out.

" Neji, I'm so happy you're okay."

Neji nodded his head weakly. Memories of that night were swirling around him. He felt sick.

" Neji? Are you okay? You look green."

Neji promptly threw up, causing Hinata to squeal, and then direct him to a nearby bucket, next to his bed. She held his hair out of his face while he threw up. She sat him back up after he was done. Neji was shaking.

Neji looked around the room. He was in a hospital room. And he was hooked up to a lot of machines. He laid back down, with Hinata's help. He felt less queasy.

Hinata smiled.

" I'll go tell the others you're awake."

She ran out of the room. Neji cocked an eyebrow. Others? What others?

Right. Team Gai. They would probably be worried about him, after all, he was in a hospital.

He heard a clatter of people coming in, and strained to lift his head. There were quite a few more people than he expected. There was Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Since when were they his friends?

Gai was suddenly next to his bed, crying manly tears.

" Don't worry Neji, you will walk again! It will take years of determination, but you will do it! I know you can!"

Neji's eyes bugged out. Walk again? Years? Neji suddenly felt his world spin, and everything went black again. The last words he heard were: " Hinata, I think he's still unconscious, look, his eyes are closed."

A few minutes later, Neji was awake again, and Hinata was telling him gently about how bad off he was.

"...the curse seal damaged your brain, and could take some time until you can walk again. "

She stopped to watch how her cousin was handling this news. She was personally glad he was alive, even if he couldn't move easily. So many had been killed on that dark night, by their own kin!

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but he found he simply couldn't figure out how. He shut his mouth again. He wanted to know how many had died. He wanted to know who had died. He wanted to know how long it had been. It was like he just couldn't remember how to speak. And it terrified him.

Hinata looked down at her silent cousin. he seemed to be taking the news well, but with Neji, you never knew when his stoic shell was going to crack. She was the only one who had ever seen it happen, that she knew of, and she figured she'd better get the others out of here before it happened. He'd appreciate it later.

After she got everyone out, she went back to his bedside. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He gestured to a pad of paper and a pencil. She was confused as to why her cousin would want them, and wondered momentarily if she really should give him a pointy object, but she handed them to him.

She watched intently as he wrote painstakingly on the pad, with a shaky hand. Finally, he held it up for her to see.

_ I can't speak._

**If you would like me to add more, please say so, because if there is no interest, I will move on to other stories, which are also demanding my time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, me again.**

**I own absolutely nothing mentioned in this story, though I wish I had some chocolate!**

Hinata walked down the hall after having a talk with the doctor. She was in charge of Neji, as she was second nearest of kin, and her father was busy with more pressing matters.

The doctor had just finished telling her that it was possible that his speech area of the brain had gotten damaged. Tsunade would be there shortly to try to repair any brain damage possible. Hinata hoped that it would all be fixable, but the odds of that were low, so she tried not to get her hopes too high.

She opened the door to Neji's room. He'd been having trouble moving, so she was very surprised to find he wasn't in his bed. He was standing at the window.

She ran over, holding her arms out, as if she expected him to fall.

" Neji! What are you doing?!"

He truned his head slowly towards her. Then he turned his head slowly back to look out the window. Hinata looked out and saw nothing significant. She looked back at Neji. He was still staring out the window. She tried to follow his gaze.

That's when she saw it. He was watching a group ducks killing off another duck. They were going after it's neck, and it's white feathers were quickly turning red. If they managed to reach it's spinal cord, as they seemed intent on doing, it would be unable to move, and would probably die. Hinata looked back at Neji. His face was solemn, and he was watching what was happening very closely.

" Neji, why are they killing him?"

Neji shook his head and kept watching, but Hinata turned away. It was grotesque, and it was ugly, but worst of all, it reminded her of her own family. She wondered if that's what Neji was thinking about as he watched.

After a couple minutes, Neji turned away from the window, and slowly and painstakingly made his way towards his bed. Hinata helped him most of the way, and she wondered how he had ever gotten across the room by himself in the first place. He could barely walk. She settled him back in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, to try and make him comfortable.

Neji pushed at the covers, and she pulled them back down. He pushed himself up slowly, then leaned against the headboard. Hinata smiled at him. If it made him feel better, he could sit up. She'd be right to catch him if he fell. He pointed weakly towards the paper and pen. She handed them to him. He again wrote painstakingly.

_I shall sit up._

She nodded, to show him both that she understood, and that she agreed. She waited as he wrote something else.

_ Thanks. _

She nodded again, this time with more of a smile.

" You're welcome, Neji."

Neji gave her a slight smile. He bent down to write again, but was interrupted, so to speak, by two loudmouths in green jumpsuits, and another lunatic yelling at them to be quiet. Also known as Lee, Gai, and Tenten. He winced at the loud noise.

Tenten came walking over, her face of utter annoyance melting into one of cheerfulness and concern. She was amazing like that.

" How are you doing, Neji?"

She waited as Neji slowly wrote on his paper. He could have probably just as easily given her a thumbs up, but the Hyuuga prodigy never used those sort of signs, and he wasn't about to start now. He held up the piece of paper.

_ I'm holding up. _

' That's because he hasn't heard the bad news yet.' Hinata thought guiltily to herself. Tenten grinned at Neji. She patted him on the shoulder.

" That's good to know, we need you in Team Gai."

Her face changed back to her look of utter annoyance, as she hissed:

" Those lunatics are driving me crazy!!"

Neji smiled again. He probably would be driven nuts, too, if he didn't have Tenten on the team. She was the only other semi-sane person on their team. Lee shoved chocolates onto Neji's lap.

" Here Neji! I know how much you love chocolate!!"

Neji grabbed his paper again and began writing. He took a little longer this time. Lee kept trying to peek, but he pretty soon realised that would make Neji take longer, since everytime he tried, Neji held the paper to his chest. Finally, he held it in Lee's face.

_ You're an idiot, Lee, and I hate it. _

Tenten laughed. As did Hinata. Lee was the only one who didn't find this funny, other than Gai, of course, who'd been distracted by Neji's chart. In fact, Gai had on a rather serious face. He looked up at Neji when he was finished reading. Then, as suddenly as he had the serious look, a smile popped on his face. He struck the good guy pose.

" Don't worry Neji, you're gonna be fine!"

Neji, of course, was not comforted by this, and merely made a weird face. A nurse came in.

" I'm sorry, but are you family? Only family is allowed right now."

Gai smiled at the nurse.

" We are not his family, but he is on our team!"

The nurse didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

" I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can come back after the surgery."

Gai nodded and herded out Tenten and Lee, who were both protesting, Lee more loudly and Tenten more logically.

" Goodbye Neji! See you after you surgery!"

Gai called before he left.

Neji looked over at Hinata. His look clearly said _Surgery?! What surgery?!_

Hinata took a deep breath and prepared herself to recite what the doctor had told her...she could only hope he wouldn't react too badly.

**Review if you want more! If you think that was too light-hearted or whatever, let me know and I'll make more depressing, but it's hard to make team Gai depressing. Don't worry, I've got some good stuff coming up.**

**And the duck thing actually happened in my life, but not as dramatically. We were actually about to head in for dinner, and all the other ducks decided to cross our path killing this one other duck. I wasn't too hungry, needless to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing except Hmai-Li!**

" ...so, hopefully, after the sugery, you'll regain a lot of your mobility, and be able to begin physical therapy for the rest."

Hinata had not said one word about ever speaking again. It wasn't like he talked a lot anyway, but he would hate to have to write things down for the rest of his life! He grabbed the paper and pen and wrote in wobbily letters:

_ Will I speak?_

Hinata looked away for a few seconds. Definitely not a good sign. She looked back with a smile.

" There's a chance Neji."

But not a very big one, Neji finished in his head. Hinata had always been a terrible liar. Most Hyuugas were much better at lying, like Hmai-Li for example. But she was dead. Who else had died? Who was still alive?

Neji reached for his pen and paper, then scrawled out:

_ How are the cousins? _

He was referring to all the other Hyuuga children near his and Hinata's ages. They were a rather small group, and all had at least a slight friendship with one another. Except Hiroshi. Neji hated Hiroshi, and Hiroshi hated Neji. Neji wouldn't mind if Hiroshi was dead, but he wouldn't quite expect it, seeing as Hiroshi was spineless, and a main family member, so he had no reason to risk his own life.

Hinata was looking away again.

" After the surgery, Neji." She said quietly.

Neji furrowed his brow. That could only mean death, or severe injury. Hinata would have told him right now if everyone had made it. It would have to wait, though. Hinata never went back on her word. It was something she'd picked up from Naruto, that loudmouth.

Neji was about to reach for his paper and scribble more, such as, why hadn't the others come to their aide, and how did the Hyuugas win, and so on. Just as he did, however, nurses came in to prep him for surgery. As they wheeled him away, Hinata called a goodbye, then settled herself down for a long wait.

Neji had been in surgery before. It was after he'd fought the ninja with the spiders. This didn't, however, mean he wasn't nervous. He hated blacking out against his will when he was being administered the anesthetic. It wasn't that he wanted to be awake for the surgery, he just didn't like that he wasn't in control of himself. He'd been feeling like that a lot lately.

The full rookie nine, plus Team Gai, were waiting outside. Hinata walked out to them, and took a seat next to Kiba. She had a feeling Neji wouldn't be too happy about all the visitors, but he would probably appreciate their concern. Probably.

Kiba smiled at her warmly.

" Don't worry, Hinata, he's gonna be fine. Tsunade knows what she's doing."

Shino nodded in agreement. Hinata smiled slightly. Her team was always there for her. She knew Kiba didn't really like Neji, but he was reassuring her about him anyway. Even Shino was trying to comfort her, in his own way.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up a few chairs down. He grinned widely.

" A genius like Neji would never let something like this get him down!"

Sakura nodded with a smile, more for Hinata's sake than anything else. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Lee smiled widely as well. He gave Hinata the good guy pose.

" If I can make through surgery, Neji definitely can!"

Gai nodded.

" He can be very youthful, when he puts his mind to it!!"

Tenten, however, remained silent, and fearful looking.

" Tenten? Isn't Neji youthful?"

Tenten seemed to break out of her trance. She gave a forced smile.

" Sure."

She went back to staring worriedly at the door. Tenten had sat through one too many surgeries for the guys on her team. She wished they would stop hurting themselves so badly! It would be so terrible if one of them didn't make it one time...

She had to stop thinking like that. She looked over at Hinata. Hinata looked just as worried as she did.

After several hours of twiddling thumbs and reassurring each other that Neji would be okay, Tsunade came out to talk to them. Everyone immediately sat at attention when they saw her.

" Is he okay?"

Naruto quickly interrupted her, as she started to speak. Luckily for him, she wasn't in the mood to yell at him.

" He is doing fine. We'll be able to tell how much damage was repaired when he wakes up, which should be in about forty minutes. Only Hinata can visit him then, because the rest of you are not family, and you're also way too loud. You can all visit him a little later. "

Hinata was relieved, and sat waiting for the next forty minutes listening to what messages the others wanted to convey to Neji, and reassurring them she would give them a detailed description of how he was doing.

Then, it was time to enter.

Hinata walked slowly down the hallway and quietly into Neji's room. Neji looked up, and smiled at her.

He reached over for his paper and pen and wrote quickly and surely. He held it up for her to see.

_ I am feeling pretty good. _

Hinata felt tears start to drip down her cheeks. He still didn't have his voice.

**Don't forget to review! I love all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me, and they've really kept me going on this story! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...me again. I still don't own anything. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

Neji looked annoyedly at Hinata. He hated it when she just burst into tears like that. After all, it wasn't the worst thing in the world that he still couldn't talk. Didn't she see how much better his movement was?

He wrote on the paper again, then held it up to Hinata.

_Stop crying. _

She sniffled. Then she looked at the expression on his face. He was clearly very unhappy with her for bursting into tears. She wiped her eyes and didn't say anything.

He wrote and held up the paper again.

_The Cousins?_

Right. She had promised. She took a deep breath, and proceeded to explain what had happened to the others on that terrible night. He had a right to know, even if she would rather not remember.

" Hanabi made it through without so much as a scratch. She was asleep the entire time. "

She had slightly hoped Neji might find that at least a little funny, but he kept his dead serious expression, and motioned for her to go on. She took another deep breath and continued.

" Hideaki got hit pretty hard on the head, and he needs really strong glasses to see straight."

She didn't expect him to find this funny, since he was obviously in no mood for humour.

" Hanako is in a coma. "

Hanako had never learned to fight, and instead was somewhat like an ornament, waiting to be married into a treaty with another clan. Hinata took another deep breath, this one was going to be tough. She'd already been the one to tell Hideaki what had happened, and she'd sat for hours with Hanabi afterwards.

She looked over at Neji, who was watching her expectantly. He correctly interpretted her hesitation

_Hmai-Li is dead._

Hinata nodded, grateful that she didn't have to explain. The cousins sat together for an hour after that, simply taking comfort in each other's presence while they grieved. Then Hinata had to leave. She helped Neji get settled and left.

Neji fell asleep, wondering what he might have done differently, and why the others didn't come to their aid when the bell was rung.

...

" Hey Neji, I brought you flowers!"

Neji awoke to see Lee in his face, waving flowers. He immediately reached for his pencil and pen, only to find that his paper was covered in doodles. Tenten smiled sheepishly next to his bed.

" Sorry, Neji, you were alseep a long time, and I was bored."

Neji growled, which was one of the few sounds he could make. He was quite happy he'd retained that ability, it was by far the most useful. Lee backed off and Tenten looked concerned.

" You don't have to be so angry about it, Neji."

Neji flipped over the piece of paper, only to find that one was covered with a terrible portrait of Lee. Or Gai. It was hard to tell. Rolling his eyes, he threw the piece of paper away. Where was Hinata when he needed her? Tenten smiled reassurringly at him.

" Don't worry, Neji. I'll go find another piece of paper for you."

She turned and left, leaving him alone with a somewhat hyper Lee. Neji was surprised when Lee suddenly stopped smiling the second Tenten was out of the room. For once in his life, Lee looked serious.

" Neji, you have many months of physical therapy ahead of you, and it is going to be tough. I'm not going to lie to you about how tough. You will want to give up again and again, you may even wish you were dead. But Neji, you must not give up! You must not let how weak you have become stop you from becoming strong again! "

Neji raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard Lee be this serious. But he was right. He needed to get better. There was no point in posessing the most natural talent any Hyuuga had ever had if he couldn't use it. He looked Lee in the eyes, and could see determination burning in them.

Lee smiled.

Then Tenten burst in waving a piece of paper.

" I got your piece of paper Neji."

She handed it to him with a smile. Lee grinned widely.

" Isn't she simply Youthful, Neji?!"

Neji grabbed his pencil and immediately wrote.

_Yes she is, Lee. _

...

Neji was starting physical therapy, which was starting with learning to walk again. He felt pretty stupid when he immediately fell over. He felt even stupider because Hinata was watching, and he would have preferred to have no spectators. Lee was trying to be encouraging, though.

" Don't worry, Neji, it can take a while for you to relearn this. Just take baby steps and you won't fall."

Baby steps. Yeah, that made him feel better. The nurse shot Lee a glare for being so loud.

Neji focused on his steps. Little steps were easier. He leaned against the bars he was using for support. He just had to put one foot in front of the other.

1...

...2...

...3...

" Good job Neji! You're doing great!"

...4...

...5...

" Be careful, Neji."

...6...

...7...

The nurse tried to help him get off the bars. But Neji shook his head and put his foot forward again. ...8...

...9...

The nurse and Hinata were ready to force him off. He was about to walk right off the bars.

Neji took his last step right off the bars.

" Ten."

Hinata and the nurse stopped in surprise. Lee's eyes got even bigger.

Could Neji talk again?

**Yeah, a cliffie. I normally don't do cliffies, but I just seem to like them more with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, this one is a little shorter than the other chapters. Okay, a lot shorter. But I'm making an effort to keep my stories moving, because if I don't update for a long time, I forget the story. It's just how I am. **

**Okay, anyway, I don't own Naruto at all.**

Neji repeated himself slowly.

" Ten."

He sounded odd and foreign, but he talked. He looked at the others, waiting for their reactions. Hinata, as he had expected, burst into tears.

" Neji! Neji you talked! "

Neji nodded calmly. He grasped the bars again, to keep himself from falling. The nurse and Hinata seemed to come to their senses, and quickly helped him back into his wheelchair. Lee grinned widely.

" Good job, Neji!"

Neji smiled slightly back. It was the most he could manage since the operation. That was another reason he didn't talk; it was harder to move his mouth.

The nurse wheeled Neji back to his room, and lifted him from the wheelchair into his bed. He seemed like he wanted to do it himself, as his attitude had been lately, but it was hard for Hinata and Lee to know for sure, since he hardly moved. He just seemed to frown some.

As soon as the nurse left the room, Hinata leaned in.

" Neji, try to say it again."

Neji stopped and looked at her for a few seconds. Hinata smiled encouragingly.

" Ten, Neji, say ten. Ten."

She said the last part slowly, as if Neji were a small child just learning how to speak. Neji scowled at her. Lee smiled apologetically.

" She wasn't trying to be patronizing, Neji."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

" Oops. Sorry Neji, I really wasn't trying to baby you."

Neji nodded slightly to show that he forgave her, then set to focusing.

" Ten."

It sounded really strange when he said it, but he could say it. Lee suddenly brightened as some sort of idea hit him.

" You can say Tenten! She'll be excited to hear this!"

He burst out of the room and ran down the hall to find her. Hinata looked back at Neji and smiled. Then she squished him in a hug.

" Neji! You might talk again!"

The pitter patter of feet echoed down the hallway to Neji's room. He could hear Tenten being annoyed.

" What on earth are you dragging me to Neji's room for, Lee?! I was in the middle of something!!"

Lee burst into the room with Tenten, who was wearing a bathrobe, and still had bubbles in her hair. Neji and Hinata looked at each other with a look that said ' Those two are nuts.'

Tenten stopped in the middle of the room and jerked her hand away from Lee.

" Okay! What's the big emergency Lee?!"

Lee grinned widely.

" Neji can say your name! Show her Neji!"

Neji blinked, then concentrated.

" Ten...Ten."

Tenten had to admit to herself that it did sound kind of like her name. She smiled at Neji.

" That's awesome Neji! Good job! Can you say Lee?"

Neji shook his head. He couldn't seem to remember how. It was just beyond him. Tenten turned to Lee.

" You couldn't have waited for me to get some clothes on?! I thought Neji was dying or something!"

--

Neji liked to do things on his own, most of the time. Brushing his own hair, however, proved to be too much of a challenge for him, at the moment. Typically, Hinata or Tenten would take care of that. They were some of the few people he trusted with that.

Unfortunately, today, both Tenten and Hinata were gone on a mission, and Lee had decided to fix Neji's hair.

Lee came at him with the hairbrush, and Neji rolled out of his bed to avoid him. That actually hurt considerably, but it was worth it to get away from Lee. Lee knew almost nothing when it came to hair, especially long hair. Neji was pretty sure that was why Lee had always kept his hair in a braid.

" Neji! I know what I'm doing, I swear! I had long hair too, you know!"

Lee dove after Neji again, as Neji rolled underneath the bed to the other side. Lee had to admit, for an invalid, Neji was hard to catch. Lee faked diving over the bed at Neji, and Neji rolled under neath the bed, straight to the side Lee was on. Lee quickly grabbed him.

"Got you! Don't worry Neji I know what I'm doing."

Neji was less than reassurred.

Lee quickly set Neji back up on his bed, and started going through his hair with the hairbrush. Neji realized that Lee hadn't been lying, he did know what he was doing. He sat there irritably until Lee finished. Lee grinned at him.

"See? That wasn't that bad. I even braided your hair for you, so it won't get in your face."

Neji reached for his pencil and paper. Lee quickly handed it to him. Then Neji whacked Lee with the paper.

**If that last part seemed like a crack fic, sorry. I was just trying to make the chapter a little longer. Anyway, reviews are really appreciated!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll here. Two updates in one week. On the same story even.**

**I still don't own anything.**

When Hinata entering Neji's room that morning, she was expecting Neji to be there. Her expectations, however, were not met. Neji was gone.

At first, Hinata feared that Neji had left, and she looked frantically out the window. Then she heard water running in the bathroom. She quickly knocked on the door.

" Neji, are you in there?"

She heard a knock on the door in reply.

"Okay. What are you doing in there? Are you okay?"

She'd learned not to be frantic when Neji was doing things on his own. It only made him stubborn. She heard what sounded a grunt from inside, then a piece of paper slipped under the door.

_showering before the nurses get here._

Hinata smiled. She checked the door handle, to make sure he hadn't locked it. It still turned.

"Okay, I'll be right out here if you need me."

She grabbed one of the many pamphlets on Neji's bedstand ( Lee had left them there to show him how much worse off he could be, in an effort to cheer him up) and read.

A few minutes later, she heard the water stop, and she heard Neji awkardly getting out of the shower. She waited while he got dressed, then knocked.

"Is it okay for me to come in now, Neji?"

A knock on the door came in reply. She opened the door. Neji was wet, but he was clean and dressed. One thing that was different was that he had arm-brace crutches, which was probably what he had used to get to the shower in the first place. He smiled at her, and walked past her with them. She smiled back, but she couldn't help feeling sad to see him with crutches, when he'd been so skilled and strong before.

Neji sat slowly down on his bed. Hinata grabbed the hairbrush and sat down next to Neji. Neji shook his head and took the hairbrush from her, the started to awkardly and slowly go through his hair himself.

Hinata sighed to herself. He'd been being more and more independent lately.

Just then, the nurses came in, carrying various things one would use for a bath. The head nurse put her hands on her hips when she saw Neji and his wet hair. She looked accusingly at Hinata.

" You know you are not qualified to give a patient a bath! He could have been seriously hurt!"

Hinata tried to protest and say it wasn't her, but the nurses were too busily checking Neji over to make sure he wasn't injured or something. Hinata stuttered.

" B-but, you d-don't u-unders-stand! N-neji--h-he--"

Neji interrupted with a piece of paper.

_I showered myself, thank you._

The nurse smiled patronizingly.

" You mean with Hinata's help?"

Neji shook his head and pointed at the piece of paper again. The nurse frowned.

" Neji, that was very dangerous, you could have gotten seriously hurt. Next time call me when you need something, okay?"

Neji nodded, and the nurses, satisfied that Neji was clean and unharmed, left.

Neji shuddered once the door was closed. Hinata laughed.

--

Lee had decided Neji needed to get out. Staying in the hospital room would become too depressing and mundane after a while. So, he snuck him out.

Neji seemed to go along with it, and Lee, at least, was having a good time. Neji and him sat at the ramen shop, deciding what they were going to have.

Neji picked his out and pointed to it so Lee could order it for him. Lee and him were the only people there at the moment, and Neji liked it that way. He didn't exactly want to see any people.

Eating the ramen was harder than ordering it, but Neji wouldn't allow Lee to help him. He scooped up his ramen with a spoon instead of chopsticks. Lee grinned at him.

" Isn't that better than hospital food?"

Neji nodded and smiled. Just then, Kiba and Shino walked up.

" Oh hi Neji, hi Lee."

Kiba and Shino took their seats nearby and ordered their ramen. Neji stopped eating. Lee stopped and looked over at Neji. Why would he stop eating? He liked ramen, right? Oh. Right. He didn't want to eat in front of Kiba and Shino. He was embarrassed. Lee poked Neji.

"You ready to get going, Neji?"

Neji nodded. He put on his brace-crutches and pushed himself up.

" Wow, you're on crutches? It's that bad?"

Neji didn't look at Kiba. He started to walk away. Lee shook his head at Kiba. He and Neji walked away.

Lee smiled at Neji.

" Let's go see Tenten and Gai!"

Neji and Lee went to the normal training ground. Tenten, sweaty and panting, rushed up to greet them.

" Neji! What are you doing out of the hospital?"

Neji gestured at Lee. Lee grinned.

"Neji needed to get out."

Tenten shrugged and smiled.

" Okay, why not. I perfected a new technique, want to see Neji?"

Neji nodded. Tenten grinned and ran back to Gai. She quickly started her new technique, which involved a three section staff.

Lee looked over at Neji, and noticed the wistful look in his eyes. He probably missed being able to train.

Neji and Lee ended the day by going back to the ramen stand for more ramen, and then heading back to the hospital. By now, the nurses were frantically searching for Neji, and scolded Lee for a long time. Lee decided that it had been worth it.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, three times in one week, that's a first for me!**

It was night at the hospital, and Neji was asleep. He was in a fitful sleep, reliving that night, the massacre. He twisted in his bed and murmured in his sleep.

In his dream, he was running towards the elders, but he didn't seem to be moving, and everything was happening in slow motion. He looked to his left and saw the others, writhing and screaming on the ground, and to his right he saw them being slaughtered by Cloud nin, their blood splattering everywhere, even on his face. He stood there, in horror, looking at the gruesome scene before him. This was his family.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Hmai-Li. She was wearing her favorite apron, and she was looking at him seriously.

" Neji, what are you doing?"

Neji shook her cold hand off. But he couldn't tell her. Even in his dreams, he couldn't talk.

Hmai-Li latched back on to his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his skin. She looked at him with a half-crazed look.

" Where are you Neji?"

Neji pushed her off. This was not Hmai-Li. It couldn't be. Hmai-Li was warm and friendly. She always laughed.

Hmai-Li screamed and clutched her stomach. When she pulled her hands away, a spot of blood was swiftly growing on her apron, almost spurting. Hmai-Li dove at Neji and shook him violently.

" Why weren't you there?! Have you already forgotten me?! I'm all alone, Neji!!"

Hmai-Li swiftly rotted away, still holding on to Neji. Neji awoke with a start and a sob.

Had Hmai-Li been buried without him? Wouldn't Hinata have taken him to the funeral? How many others had died?

Neji pulled the cord next to his bed for the nurse. He had to see Hinata.

--

Hinata came running in her nightgown when the nurse called her. If Neji was crying, it was serious.

She walked quickly into his room and up to his bed. His eyes were red.

" Oh, Neji. What's wrong?"

She reached over to hug him, but he pushed her away. He held up the piece of paper.

_How many?_

Hinata was confused.

" What?"

Neji glared at her bitterly and jerked his hand at the piece of paper.

Hinata sighed. He was talking about the massacre. She looked away.

" 49 Neji."

Neji wrote and held up his piece of paper again.

_Branch?_

Hinata glanced at his paper and didn't meet his eyes.

" 47."

Neji wrote again.

_When is the funeral?_

He looked at her accusingly. She still wouldn't meet his gaze.

" It already happened Neji. I'm sorry."

_When?_

" When you were recovering from surgery Neji, you couldn't have gone."

_Why didn't you take me?_

" Neji, you were recovering, I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I'm sorry."

_I would have gone on a stretcher!_

"I'm sorry Neji."

Hinata mournfully at Neji. She had known he wouldn't be happy when he found out, but he was absolutely livid right now. She had hoped he would see reason, that moving him might have seriously hurt him, but he wasn't seeing it right now. Right now, he was hurt.

Neji pushed himself up on his crutches. He started towards the door.

" Neji, where are you going?!"

Hinata quickly ran after him. She couldn't try to stop him though. He was stubborn, and trying to stop him would only hurt him right now. She walked along side him.

" Neji?"

He wasn't looking at her. He was ignoring her as he made his way through the hospital halls and out the door. As they were going down the street, she realized where he was going. The Hyuuga burial grounds.

She drew in her breath as they passed under the large marble arch that lead into the burial grounds. She did not want to return here so soon. Not after the funeral. This place used to be a comfort to her, where she would visit her mother and sit in solitude. Now it seemed evil and forbidding.

She looked up and saw Neji had found the graves. The grass still hadn't grown over them. She looked up at the monument they'd erected to remember the fallen. It gleamed in the moonlight.

Neji leaned toward and traced the names. He sunk to his knees, as if he'd been wounded. Hinata watched as his chest heaved up and down. His hair fell about his face like a curtain. And he stayed like that until he fell asleep on the gravestone.

Hinata carefully lifted him. Neji had always been a lightweight, and right now, he felt small in her arms. She carried him back down the street and through the hospital doors. She went through the halls and back to his room. Then she settled him back in bed, and left.

--

By morning, Neji had calmed down. His eyes were still red, but he was no longer sad. He worked through it like most things that bothered him, he pushed to the back of his mind, something he would fix later. He'd learned not to let grief or anger consume him.

Tenten cam walking in that morning. She was, of course, oblivious to what had happened the previous night, and acted accordingly.

"Good morning sleepy head! Rise and shine!"

She threw open the curtain on his window, almost blinding him with the morning light. Neji squinted at her through the sunlight. She turned and smiled at him, but her smile immediately changed into a concerned look when she saw his face.

" Neji, were you crying?"

Neji shrugged and pushed himself out of bed. He didn't want to explain this to her. In fact, he'd rather not spread it around. Neji crying was unheard of.

" Are you feeling okay, Neji"

Neji quickly wrote down a message. He held it up for her.

_I'm fine. Nightmares._

Tenten nodded.

" Oh, okay. "

She suddenly brightened.

" Hey, I know what would help with that. I'll bring you some of my tea over tonight, okay, Neji?"

Neji nodded. Why not.

Once again, Neji took his sweet precious time dressing himself ( in the bathroom, he made good use of the handicap bars) and brushing his own hair. Eventually, an impatient Tenten yanked the hairbrush away from him and quickly finished brushing. Neji didn't mind as much with Tenten. She liked to get things done, and she'd done the same thing to Lee when he was injured.

Tenten spent most of the day playing strategy games with him, and putting together large puzzles. They conversed about life, hair, games, Lee, and Gai. They talked about a book they'd both read recently. Neji liked having her around because she wasn't as concerned about him. Hinata was always so worried about him. And, he liked to keep his mind sharp. During physical therapy, she was very helpful, she'd already helped work through his shoulder injury, and Lee through his injuries. She had a lot of experience. Maybe not a lot of understanding, but she knew what she was doing.

That night, she brought him tea and made sure he was comfortable before she headed home.

" Bye Neji, sleep tight!"

Neji smiled. He waved goodbye, then went to sleep. The tea made him really drowsy.

**I figured Tenten would spend a day with him at some point, since Lee and Hinata each took a turn. At the moment, there are no pairings, because I haven't really thought that far ahead. I'm getting some good ideas from you people though, thanks for reviewing! Wow, is this one long, a little more than 1,300 words!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys like this one, I made it a lot more lighthearted than the others.**

**I own none of the characters mentioned, except Hmai-Li, who is dead.**

Neji had decided today would be the day he would get out of the hospital and spend a day on his own. He'd planned his escape time to be three in the morning, the time when the nurse at the front desk had normally nodded off by. Getting up, he stretched and grabbed his crutches. He slowly and carefully made it out the door, then slid along the floor of the hallway. If he used his crutches in the conventional way, he'd make clicking noises and probably wake up the nurse. He carefully slid past her and out the door.

He was out.

---

Hinata came walking in carrying a basket of goodies for Neji. Her teamates had helped her get it together for him while they were off on a mission in a merchant town. Of course, if he didn't want it, she could always give it to Hanabi. Hanabi loved sweets.

She knocked lightly on Neji's door, just in case he was still sleeping, or getting changed. He would not appreciate her bursting in on him.

No response. She knocked a little harder. She thought she heard the sheets rustling.

" Neji?"

Still nothing. Hinata sighed.

" Neji, if this is about earlier I'm very sorry. Please stop ignoring me."

She heard the sheets rustle some more. She gripped the handle.

" Neji, I'm coming in. "

Hinata hesitantly opened the door, only to find a squirrel trying to disentangle itself from Neji's sheets. Hinata's eyes widened.

" Neji?!"

She threw open the bathroom door, and even searched the closet, but there was no sign of him. She ran out of the room to find Team Gai. Neji was missing!

---

Neji, meanwhile, was treating himself to some ramen for managing to be still uncaught after three hours. He was feeling pretty good about himself. He'd so far done just fine on his own. He'd used his pad of paper to communicate his order,and was now sipping from it using a spoon. Chopsticks were simply impossible for him.

He figured he'd head off to his training field after this, see just how much he could do still. He knew already he couldn't do much, but it would be good to be at his training field. Besides, since the rest of Team Gai was off on a mission, he'd have it all to himself.

He finished his ramen, nodded his thanks for the ramen, laid down the necessary amount of money, and started to make his way slowly towards his training grounds.

---

Hinata was getting frantic. She just searched Team Gai's training field only to remember that they were off on a mission. She went tearing towards her own training field to find her team. She'd need their help.

---

Neji was walking slowly down the street when he was stopped by a familiar and mostly unwelcome voice.

" Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Kiba walked up next to Neji suspiciously. Neji shrugged. Kiba wasn't responsible for him. Kiba grabbed Neji's shoulder.

" You snuck out, didn't you? Hinata must be worried sick!"

Kiba dragged Neji off towards his own team's training grounds. Neji silently protested the whole way, but Kiba was a lot stronger at that moment. When they reached the training grounds, Kiba stopped pulling on Neji.

" Hey, is Hinata here?"

Hinata looked up from explaining to her teacher what had happened, and sniffed.

" Yes, I'm here Kiba, but something terrible has happened."

Kiba snorted. He pulled Neji forward so Hinata could see him.

" Let me guess, Neji's missing?"

Neji glared at Kiba. He did not like be yanked around like a piece of luggage. Hinata ran over with a cry of joy and squeezed the life out of Neji.

" I was so afraid that you'd been kidnapped!"

Neji rolled his eyes and tried to shift out of her hug. Hinata only hugged him tighter. She looked over towards Kiba.

" What happened?"

Kiba shrugged.

" I just found him wandering around in the middle of the road."

Neji glared again. He managed a growling noise, which he still thought to be one of the most useful sounds he'd retained. Kiba rolled his eyes.

" Neji, you're growling at an _Inuzuka_. That sort of thing doesn't exactly scare me."

Neji tried to pull himself out of Hinata's hug again. He wished she would stop hugging him so he could tell Kiba just how wrong he was. Hinata seemed to finally realize that Neji did not want to be hugged. She finally let go and mumbled an apology.

Neji reached into his pocket to find his paper only to realize he'd left it at the ramen stand. He groaned. Hinata seemed to realize what he was looking for.

" I'll head back to the hospital and get your pencil and paper, Neji."

Neji shook his head. Hinata cocked her head to one side.

"You don't want your paper, Neji?"

Neji shook his head again. He was going to have to find another way to communicate where it was. He held his hand as if he were holding a spoon and brought it up to his mouth. He lowered it down again, as if dipping it into a bowl. He repeated the action a few times before Hinata got it.

" Ramen? You want ramen?"

Neji shook his head again. He held up one finger. Hinata only got more confused.

" One what? One ramen?"

Kiba interrupted.

" I get it!"

Neji looked surprised. Kiba grinned.

" This is charades. I'm good at charades. Ramen is the first word, Hinata."

" Oh..."

Okay, that was at least a step in the right direction. Neji held up two fingers.

" Second word is..." Kiba translated for Hinata, and Hinata nodded in understanding.

Neji nodded and held out one hand flat and stuck an inverted peace sign on top. Kiba looked puzzled, and Hinata confounded. They both had no idea what Neji was trying to say. Neji sighed. He quickly wagged one finger back and forth, as if scolding them both. Kiba perked up.

" No!"

Neji made a 't' with his two pointer fingers. Kiba scrunched his face up.

"No...tea?"

Neji shook his head and did the two moves together again. Hinata smiled.

"Not."

Neji nodded. Then he pointed at Kiba, who was sitting. Hinata scratched her head.

" Not Kiba?"

Neji shook his head again, and making his inverted peace sign again, he had it walk across his flat hand, then sat it down on the edge.

Kiba snapped his fingers.

" Not sitting!"

Neji nodded, and had his inverted peace sign stand again. Kiba snapped his fingers again after a few seconds.

" Standing! Ramen stand!"

Neji nodded again. That took long enough. Hinata smiled sheepishly.

" That's where it is?"

Neji nodded again, this time with a hint of a smile. Hinata quickly got up and went off to get it, leaving Neji alone with Kiba. Kiba grinned at Neji.

" Told ya I was good at charades!"

**The birth of Neji's sign language! Reviews will be used as a pick me up on grey days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After a long, long time of not updating, here it is! The tenth chapter!! I'm into double digits! (I still own nothing)**

Neji wiped the sweat off his forehead as he worked to get his legs back into shape. He needed to get strong enough to fight again, not just because his team needed him, but because the elders had decreed that if he couldn't fight, he'd be a liability. Liabilities were dealt with harshly in the Hyuuga clan.

Neji hadn't told his teammates about it, though. He didn't want them to worry, and it wasn't like they could really do anything about it. Lee was already pushing him as hard as he could in training. Tenten was already there for him as much as she could be, to stop him when he was pushing himself to hard, or interpret his sign language, which had improved quite a bit since the day with Kiba and Hinata.

His teammates had noticed, however, that Hinata was not showing up as much. She was busy trying to get the elders to repeal their decision. While she stalled them, Neji worked out. He had no idea how much time he had, but if he could live, he would. His father had told him to.

Neji stopped to take a drink of water. Lee began to pick things up. He smiled at Neji.

"Good job Neji, that's enough for now. Let's go meet Tenten for dinner."

Neji nodded in agreement and grabbed his crutches. He'd upgraded to normal crutches, and could sometimes make do with one. Not after a six hour workout, however.

He and Lee walked down the path towards the ramen stand where they would be meeting Tenten. They often met at the ramen stand.

Tenten waved from a distance, and Lee waved back. Neji noticed Kiba sitting at the ramen stand too. Kiba looked up and grinned at them as they entered the stand.

"Lookin' good, Neji. You'll be fighting again in no time!"

Neji nodded and sat down. He knew Kiba was just trying to be nice. He tapped Tenten's arm, to sign to her what he wanted. He didn't have to be as specific with her, just sign "chicken". He made a bird's head with his hand and had it peck at his other flat hand in the manner of a chicken. Tenten nodded and ordered it for him.

Lee told Tenten animatedly about how well Neji was doing. He boasted about Neji's triumphs much like an overly proud parent. Neji nudged Lee with his elbow.

"Okay, Neji, I'll quiet down."

Close enough to what he'd wanted. He carefully spooned his ramen into his mouth. Chopsticks were still not an option. He smiled at his teammates babbling.

"Enjoy yourself while you can, Neji."

Neji's eyes snapped up to meet Hiroshi's. Out of all of his cousins, Hiroshi had to be the one he hated the most. They were the same age, and had therefore been in all the same classes together. Hiroshi hadn't graduated that year, but Neji had. Hiroshi was very humiliated by the experience, being beaten by a branch family member. He'd been the butt of everyone's jokes and a disgrace to the clan for two years, when he finally managed to graduate. He was still a genin.

"What is that supposed to mean? And who are you?"

Lee had noticed the look Neji was giving Hiroshi. Tenten glared. Hiroshi simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You didn't tell them, Neji?"

Hiroshi looked almost delighted at the idea that he might be the one to break the awful news. Neji glared fiercely. Tenten turned to look at Neji questioningly.

"Didn't tell us what, Neji?" She whispered.

Neji shook his head at her. Hiroshi smirked and leaned closer to Tenten, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"You see, the Hyuuga fam—Ugh!"

Hiroshi bent over clutching his stomach, while Lee retracted his arm and went back to eating his ramen. Lee stopped to smile at him, though he didn't smile with the usual enthusiasm.

"If Neji wanted us to know, he would have told us. Until then, it's his business, not ours."

Tenten looked ready to disagree, but he gave her a look and she remained quiet. Hiroshi grumbled as he walked off.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was about…"

Once Hiroshi was gone, Tenten turned to Lee.

"Do _you_ know what he was talking about?"

She turned towards Neji.

"What did he mean by 'Enjoy yourself while you can'?"

She had a sinking feeling as she asked this, feeling that something terrible, or fatal, was going to happen to Neji. When neither boy answered her, she got up. Lee looked over at her, puzzled.

"Where are you going?"

Tenten frowned at him.

"If neither of you will tell me, I'm asking that boy. I'm a member of Team Gai too, you know, and if something is endangering someone on our team, it's just as important for me to know as it is for you two."

She turned to leave, but Lee caught her arm.

"Tenten, I have no idea what is going on with Neji either."

She stopped.

"Oh…"

She turned to Neji again. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Neji, what is going on? You can tell us, we won't go nuts or anything."

Neji sighed and shook his head. He didn't want them to worry. Too late for that, remarked a snide voice in his head, They are already worried about you, genius. He reached into his pocket for his notepad. This would be easier to write than sign. Tenten watched impatiently as Neji wrote on the notepad. It took all her self control not to snatch it when he handed it to Lee. And from the look on Lee's face, it wasn't good.

Lee passed it to her with an unhappy look. She quickly read it.

_If I can't defend myself soon, the Hyuuga Elders will have me killed. I didn't want to worry you. Please do not get worked up._

She looked over at Neji, who seemed to be measuring her reaction. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then looked over at Lee.

"What are we going to do?"

**You had to know I'd bring the Hyuuga elders into this!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, anyway, I'm working on wrapping this story up...probably only a couple more chapters to go!**

**I own absolutely nothing!!  
**

The next morning, Neji awoke to sunshine, much to his horror. He normally rose earlier than this--

Then he remembered that that was before the accident. He'd had trouble waking up early since then, though less so now. The doctors had said it was because his body was using up energy healing, or something like that. He didn't really understand medical babble, despite being a genius.

He sat up and stretched his arms, carefully warming up. He glanced at the clock. Lee would be here soon, and Neji wanted to be dressed by then. Last time, Lee had tried to help him dress, to save time.

He easily slipped into the traditional Hyuuga outfit he'd adopted a couple years back, then put on his shoes. Reaching for his crutch, he heard Lee coming. In the quiet Hyuuga compound, it was easy to hear Lee's feet slapping against the wood as he ran towards Neji's room.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Lee entered the room. Neji looked up and gave him a slight wave, before heaving himself up on his crutch. Lee seemed over-excited.

"I have come up with the perfect solution, Neji!!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow, questioning the perfection of Lee's plan, despite not knowing what it was yet. Lee came over, grinning at the idea he'd come up with.

"It's simple; we teach you to open your chakra gates! Then your won't need your crutch, and you'll be able to defend yourself in battle! And, you'll only need to do it once to prove it, so you won't strain your chakra system! Whaddya think?"

Neji turned it over, staring at Lee's eager, overexcited face. Then he shrugged. Lee's face fell slightly.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'? Neji, it's perfect!"

Neji sighed, running a hand through his unbrushed hair. How was he going to explain this one...? He grabbed his paper and pencil, writing neatly on the pad.

0Lee, I've never even tried anything like that. How am I supposed to master it in a short time?0

Lee's expression became more serious, a slight smirk on his face.

"Because, you are Hyuuga Neji, a true genius."

---

Three hours later, Neji was soaked in sweat, and his entire chakra system felt like taffy. It wasn't a sensation he was aware he could have, but it was there, nonetheless.

Lee helped him over to a rock to sit, encouraging him the whole way.

"...you're doing a good job, you'll have it nailed in no time!"

Neji stopped to take a couple of deep breaths, before signing at Lee to shut up. He didn't need praise or encouragement right now. He knew how well he was doing; he'd seen Lee use this technique before. He was doing terribly. So much for being a genius.

Lee took a seat next to him, his mouth clamped shut. After knowing the Hyuuga for years, he could tell from the expression on his face that he was reviewing his own performance. In Lee's opinion, Neji was always too hard on himself, but it pushed him to work harder, something he was hoping Neji would do. He was making good progress on the technique, moving along faster than Lee had, thanks to years of precision chakra control training.

After they'd sat there in silence for a couple minutes, which was a good test of willpower for Lee, Neji made the sign for 'again', shakily getting to his feet with the help of his crutch. Lee nodded and stood, and they started again, Lee being the teacher, for once. It was a strange reversal of roles, but neither cared to comment on it.

---

By the end of the day, Neji could get as far as the first gate. That was just as much as he'd need to prove he could to defend himself, though he wanted to be safe and push on to the second gate. Lee had had to argue with him for about twenty minutes, confusing a couple passersby, due to Neji's silence.

In the end, Neji gave to his aching body and tired mind, using Lee for support on the way out. They arrived back at the Hyuuga compound, and Lee guided him to his room.

"I'll be back in a jiffy with dinner and Tenten!!" Lee promised, running off.

Neji smirked slightly to himself, the strange wording of Lee's sentence seeming funny to his exhausted mind. He sat, waiting patiently for Lee to return, when a shadow was cast against the rice paper door of his room. It was hard to distinguish exactly which Hyuuga this person was, due to their long hair, which most Hyuuga had.

Neji tensed, his fingers sliding into his kunai pouch; he had no intent of actually fighting, just threatening if the person was dangerous. The door slid back, and Hiashi entered the room.

"Neji." He greeted.

Neji bowed his head slightly in return, though his fingers didn't leave his pouch. Hiashi noticed this, but didn't say anything. He remained standing, a serious air drifting about him.

"A date has been set by the Hyuuga Elders; you are to prove yourself the day after tomorrow." He paused to watch his nephew's reaction.

Neji frowned slightly, but otherwise didn't seem to react. 'Just like the Elders...' He thought bitterly.

"Your opponent has been decided by lot, a Hyuuga Hoshi." Hiashi continued. "I wish you luck." He added, before turning and leaving.

Neji turned the situation over in his mind. Hoshi was also a branch family member, and a couple years younger than him. He had skill, and ferocity, a trait the Elders had probably chosen him for. He was a good match, seeing as he was still a kid, Neji wouldn't use any powerful attacks against him, and Hoshi probably wouldn't hold back.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by Tenten and Lee, bursting in with something that smelled delicious. He smiled slightly, to cover up the serious, foreboding expression he'd had on his face seconds before.

Tenten smiled back, taking a seat next to him.

"We got dumplings!" She announced cheerily, passing him the box that held them.

Neji nodded his thanks, before digging in.

Tomorrow he would fight to prove himself...

**Kind of a cliffhanger, I know...don't forget to review!! Y'all know how much I love reviews...they're like fuel to my fire!! ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is the first time I've ever written a fight scene, so if it seems out of place at some points, or stupid, blame it on my ignorance!**

**I own absolutely nothing, though the fight scene is all mine! (for better or worse!!)**

Neji rose early the next morning, stretching himself out meticulously. Today was the day he had to prove himself. He bit his lip as he stretched out his sore muscles. He was beginning to feel the hard training from yesterday.

He slowly bandaged himself up, almost like a mummy. It would afford him some protection, and hopefully help his aching joints a little. He combed through his hair, tying it back. He looked in the mirror.

_You look terrible today. Worried? Don't be. Hyuuga Neji's a genius, after all._ He shook his head to himself at the halfway bitter thought. As Lee might put it, there is no need to be negative to oneself, others will do it for you.

He pushed himself up on his crutch, heading out the door. He had to look like a cripple to the Hyuuga he was passing in the hallway, with the way he was walking. Far from the perfect grace he'd easily maintained before...

He arrived at the field, and saw his distant cousin was already ready for the fight. Hoshi looked tense, his long hair braided back out of the way. He looked way too serious for his age, but that was the curse of being of the Branch family. One could probably find a dozen like him. Neji peered at the Hyuuga who'd gathered to watch. Hiashi was there, of course. His grim mask gave nothing away.

Hinata hung onto Hanabi as if she were her source of comfort. Her eyes locked on Neji's, concern and perhaps fear in them. Neji gave her a slight nod, before proceeding to the center of the small field. Hoshi looked at him with a cold and calculating manner, reminding him chillingly of his younger, colder self.

One of the elders stepped forward. He himself was far from able to defend himself, leaning over so far that he was almost doubled over. His ancient, wrinkled hand shook on his curved cane as he walked to the center with an uneven, awkward gait. And yet, he looked at Neji with such distaste, that Neji found himself wishing the man's cane would snap and he would fall on his face.

"Will the opponents please step forward." The elder announced in an old, tired voice. Hoshi stepped forward surely. Neji stepped forward, leaning on his crutch for support. Their eyes met, and Neji saw nothing but anger, and pain. Hoshi had not one drop of guilt for attacking an injured person.

"May the match begin!" Though the elder had commenced the match, both opponents waited until the elder had tottered out of the arena to begin. Hoshi stepped forward in an attack style reminiscent of gentle fist, slamming a fist into Neji's stomach. Neji fell back, losing his grip on his crutch.

There was no time for him to lose: he quickly went through the signs to open the first gate, narrowly dodging Hoshi's punches. Neji quickly got to his feet, using a light tap to seal off one of Hoshi's chakra points. The boy growled, and turned swiftly in a roundhouse kick, knocking the air out of Neji. Neji fell again, but used his low position to his advantage by using a sweeping kick to knock Hoshi's feet out from under him.

He fell with a thud, and a slight, pained noise. Neji stopped short of hitting him; he was still a kid.

And that was his mistake.

Hoshi caught him off guard, grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward, he hit him hard in the face. Neji fell back, though was yanked forward again by his wrist, still firmly in Hoshi's grasp. He felt the air go out of him again as Hoshi slammed him in the stomach. Normally, he would've already jyuukened an opponent like this and won. Normally, he would've been able to dodge, or see it coming. He attempted to activate his byakugan, but was stopped when a set of fingers jabbed him harshly on both sides of his eyes.

Neji managed to catch the hand, cringing in pain as the sides of his head pulsed. Before he could do anything about it, however, he felt the smaller boy twist his arm behind his back, keeping him in a painful hold. His vision swam; he probably had a concussion...

Neji suddenly pushed himself backwards with his legs, rolling on top of the boy behind him, despite the painful hold his arm was in. For once, he made noise, an inhuman cry of pain, as he felt his arm wrench out of its socket. He felt the boy underneath him struggle to move his arms.

Using all the leverage he had, he pushed back on the boy beneath him, hearing cracking of bones. Probably his ribs. He heard the boy cry out in pain, and a shout from the sidelines, but words were hard to make out, as his thoughts seemed to slow down. He felt a face press against his back, and fingers pushing desperately against him, scratching at his back until he must've have been bleeding, but he heard no more sound from the boy.

The boys movements started to become less frantic, more lethargic, and Neji suddenly seemed to snap back to reality, rolling himself off. He would not kill a child to survive. He saw the boy next to him cough, and gasp in air gratefully. Neji shook his head, trying to clear his vision as the world became more blurry. _Maybe if I can open the second gate..._he thought to himself tiredly, as his world slowly went black.

---

He woke up in a world of white, and Lee's face was the first that seemed clear. He seemed to be saying something, but it took a couple seconds for Neji to understand it.

"...awake! Neji how are you feeling?"

Neji blinked blearily, before reaching absently towards the side of the bed, searching for the pad of paper and pencil that was normally by his own bed. Lee quickly handed him the objects, and fidgeted impatiently while Neji wrote.

_What happened?_

Tenten suddenly joined Lee, looking less than pleased with him.

"Why didn't you tell us you'd be fighting today?! You could've died, Neji!!" She scolded, obviously very upset by his injuries.

Neji pushed himself up in the bed, and groaned slightly at the way his head felt; it was as if someone had taken a pair of tongs and tried to crush his head with them. Lee pushed Tenten away slightly.

"He's still waking up, we'll yell at him later." He promised her, before turning back to Neji.

"I'll call the nurse to get you some more pain medication, all right?"

Neji nodded his consent, laying back against his pillow, his eyes following Lee as he left the room. Tenten sighed, finding a seat on the side of his bed. She looked at him somewhat sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, more quietly this time.

Neji shrugged slightly, looking away from her accusing stare. They would've tried something, he knew they would have. It was a battle he had to fight alone. It sounded right in his head, but explaining this to Tenten was like trying to explain subtlety to Lee; it wasn't something that came naturally to her.

Tenten sighed, gently finger combing Neji's hair. She wished he wouldn't keep keeping everything to himself. She wished he'd let them share the load that weighed heavily on him. She smiled slightly as she saw Neji relax, and begin to fall asleep again. He liked to have his hair combed, though it wasn't something he would openly admit; it sounded too girly to him.

Just then, Lee came back in, leading the nurse. He stopped short when he saw that Neji had fallen asleep again. Hinata would be disappointed...

**Next chapter: Hinata sure was worried!!**

**Don't forget to review, I wanna know what you thought of my fight scene...*all she can think about***


	13. Chapter 13

**All right, here goes nothing...it has bene forever since I updated, but I will do my best! **

Hinata paced the hallways outside Neji's room quietly, wanting to go inside and talk to him, but at the same time worried that her twisting insides would make her cry. Neji hated when she cried; it seemed to annoy him more than painful physical therapy. So she waited until she felt calm enough to enter, long after everyone else had left.

"Neji...?"

He looked over, away from the bird he'd been staring at through the window. Hinata twiddled her fingers, looking down at the floor.

"I-I...how are you feeling...?" She looked up when she heard him snort, blinking in confusion.

"What is it?"

He lifted his piece of paper.

_You are too easy to read; you're doing that nervous little habit of yours again. I'm fine, how are you?_

She sighed, sitting on the end of his bed. He watched her, eyebrow raised. It seemed like an entire minute passed before she spoke.

"I was scared...I thought you were going to d-not win."

Neji patted her back with his uninjured arm sympathetically. He may have still had a pounding headache, but he had learned enough patience to last a life time by now. If he had been in her shoes, he would have been angry and frustrated at not being able to protect his cousin, but he knew she was different. She was sad...

"Anyways, Hoshi is in the hospital, right down the hall. I tried to visit him, but he...threw his cup at me. I think it was the morphine..."

Neji nodded sighing.

_I wouldn't suggest visiting him anytime soon._

Hinata nodded, sighing to herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I have to go...just pull the nurse's wire if you need me..."

Later that night, Neji sat on his bed, unable to sleep. He had passed the test, but at what cost? He stood, grabbing his crunch; he could only use one at the moment, thanks to his sore shoulder.

He went down the hall quietly, finding the room he knew Hoshi would be in. Of course, the boy wasn't asleep; he was too busy contemplating his loss. It was like looking at himself years ago for Neji...

He greeted him with a nod, and the young Hyuuga looked over at him, frowning.

"Once I am better, we will have a rematch." He announced, and Neji sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. This was not natural; no child would ever be this...driven without help.

_Hoshi, I am not going to fight you._

"Then why are you here?"

_We need to talk. You are going down a self-destructive path._

"I can if I want to."

_Listen to me._ Hoshi looked at him, unable to ignore the authority behind the command. Neji sighed internally at the anger in his eyes. _Hoshi, you have talent. You cannot waste it like this. I was like you once; I was angry like you, and I nearly destroyed my own cousin. _

"So what? I'm not you!" Hoshi was definitely not him; Neji would've never gotten so easily riled up. He stood quietly; what could he do if Hoshi wouldn't listen?

That morning, he awoke to hospital food and Tenten.

"Morning Neji!" She chirped, patting his uninjured arm. He smiled lightly back, before pushing himself to his feet. He would have to get to the shower quickly if he intended to be clean before the nurses arrived to bathe him. Tenten rolled her eyes; she knew what he was up to.

"All right, all right...you can eat afterwards. Call me if you need any help; it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Neji looked at her sharply, eyebrows raising. Tenten laughed at the shocked expression she rarely saw on his face.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

He rolled his eyes at her, annoyed as he headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tenten sighed to herself, shaking her head; what was he so worried about anyways? And why didn't he remember the hot springs incident? Probably just another hole in his memory. She had been told that he might have some memory loss...

Ah well, they could always make new memories, right? She would have to schedule a hot springs visit for their team later.

**All right, well if anyone bother to read this ancient fic, I would so adore reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, yes, it seems I still leave out random letters/entire words...**

**Ah well, here's the next chapter! **

Steam curled about in the air, as Neji frowned at Tenten. He did not recall agreeing to a communal hot springs trip...he did not at all want to bathe with Tenten there. Or any other woman, of course.

Lee had already stripped down and hopped into the spring, chatting with one of the other bathers; of course, Neji would not expect him to have any modesty, considering that the jump suit he wore left little to the imagination.

"Neji, seriously, you already said you would!" Tenten complained. "If it really bothers you that much, keep your underwear on!"

Neji huffed; as if he would want to walk home with wet underwear. It was not a pleasant sensation at all. He found his paper and pencil.

_Tenten, this is highly inappropriate; I am going home._

Tenten pouted.

"Aw, Neji, don't be like that...it'll be good for your shoulder!"

Well, she did have a point...but not a good enough one. He headed back to their room. Might as well meditate. He gave Tenten a wave that said "come and get me when you're done."

He settled into the room, shutting his eyes with a sigh. It was nice to take a break, after narrowly escaping death. All the training and injuries had tired him out. Crossing his legs, he began to breath deeply, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

Lee disturbed his peace, sticking his head into the room.

"Neji! Aren't you going to join us? It's a lot of fun! The people are very friendly!"

Neji glared at him until Lee sheepishly withdrew from the room. Now that he had more control of his facial muscles, he could scowl as well, if not better, than he did before the attack. He shook his head to himself, going back to meditating.

He wasn't sure precisely how much time had passed, but he was rudely knocked out of his meditation by a splash of cold water. He spluttered indignantly, turning to glare at Lee and Tenten, who had seemed to have found a bucket. Tenten was giggled.

"Aw, Neji...you're like some sort of wet cat..."

He did look rather like a peeved wet cat, the his now wet hair was flattened against his head. Lee chuckled, offering Neji a towel.

"We just didn't want you to miss out on the fun, Neji."

Neji's scowl told him he didn't appreciate the gesture, as Neji took the towel angrily, beginning to towel his hair dry with a huff. He would do something terrible to them later in their sleep.

* * *

Gai was just arriving back from a mission when his former students arrived home, Neji fuming, Tenten trying to cheer him up, and Lee just generally thumping Neji's back in a well-meaning attempt to placate the genius; all this really seemed to do was hurt Neji's shoulder, so it didn't work out well.

Approaching the team with a grin, Gai called out to them.

"Have a good time?"

Neji looked at him for one moment, then turned on his heel and headed back for the Hyuuga compound. Gai turned to the other two.

"We kind've...poured water over his head while he was meditating..." Tenten admitted.

* * *

Neji entered the compound still rather damp and in a foul mood. He nearly bumped into one of the elders, who frowned at him.

"Apologize!" The elderly woman demanded, nearly wobbling off her cane in indignation.

Neji bowed lightly, before continuing on. Apparently, the elder was not satisfied with this.

"Apologize to me! You nearly killed me!"

Neji turned, bowing deeply this time in apology. She was, after all, a dramatic old woman who could kill him with one movement. She scowled at him.

"Don't you speak? Apologize!"

Neji paused, glancing about for someone else who knew his situation. No such luck...he looked back at the elder, fishing out his piece of paper.

_I am afraid I am unable to speak at the moment, due to injuries._

The old woman wrinkled her nose at the message.

"I think you could apologize to me."

Neji glanced about again. Where was Hinata when he needed her? He scribbled out another message.

_I apologize, but I am unable to vocalize any apology. _

The old woman pushed him angrily, and he stared at her a moment; this was not at all fitting behavior, but some elders were a bit prone to temper tantrums. He attempted to placate her with another apologetic bow...and felt his curse seal crackle to life. He collapsed to the floor, struggling to breathe through the spasms...

Hinata, meanwhile, had been searching for Neji about the compound for the past ten minutes, and when she found the elder using the curse seal on him, she lost her temper. Knocking the woman's hands apart, she stood protectively in front of Neji as he gasped for air.

"You leave him alone! You have punished him enough!" She snapped, and the elder backed off, startled by the fire in her eyes. This was not the Hinata she remembered.

Once the elder was gone, Hinata knelt by Neji, checking his forehead. Not too hot, thankfully...though unpleasantly warm. Neji let out a low whimper, trying to move. Hinata shushed him, knowing his head was probably pounding at this point. Gathering him into her arms, she stood, heading for the hospital. If there was more damage done to his brain, she didn't know what she would do...


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, I have taken forever to update...sorry about that. I'm a busy person, though, seriously.**

**Anyways, no, there are no pairings at the moment; Neji is in no state for a romance...*nods***

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Tenten had been awakened in the middle of the night by Lee, who, though not out of breath, had obviously run the entire way, with the way he'd skidded to a stop in the front yard. She had quickly forgotten the damage to the grass when she had heard what had happened. Her heart nearly thudded to a stop.

After the damage that Neji had endured from the first time...this could be deadly.

If her heart nearly stopped for a second, it came back to life with thundering rage. Who would hurt him like this? Neji had never done anything deserving of this!

She'd arrived at the hospital in a matter of seconds.

He was turned on his side on the hospital bed, breathing with the help of a machine...his eyes were open, and he looked over at Tenten as she entered for only a second, before looking back at the bedsheets. Hinata met her by the door, clasping her hands.

"H-he-the brain damage was very bad before...and now he's not moving...Th-the doctors said that they don't know..." Hinata paused to wipe at her eyes. Tenten hugged her; the younger girl had been crying for some time, and looked absolutely miserable.

She let go of her, walking over to the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Neji's shoulder. She felt him jerk slightly at the touch, though the movement was so faint, she couldn't actually see it.

"Neji..." She was at a loss of what to say; she couldn't promise he'd get better, she couldn't say she'd avenge him...she rubbed his shoulder lightly. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you..."

Neji's eyes shut for a moment, and she knew that he was trying not to cry. She had never seen him cry before; he probably considered it weak. Lee had entered the room by that point, standing in the doorway. Gai was away on a mission at the moment, so he had no idea what had happened. He'd find out when he got back. Lee placed a hand lightly on Neji's shoulder as well; he had stopped thinking of him as a rival after the massacre (he was sure Neji wouldn't appreciate that, but it was true) and had started to think of him more as a friend. Someone he cared a lot about.

Neji wouldn't look at him.

* * *

It had only been three days since the activation, but time passed painfully slow as doctors tried to assess the damage. One doctor said Neji might not even remember them or know what was going on, another said he would never recover...

Tenten wanted to tear her hair out. A part of her was tempted to believe Neji would get better through sheer willpower.

She sat by him, quietly brushing his hair. He hadn't minded when she did it before, though he still wouldn't look at her as she did so. She sighed, gently pressing a hand against his temple.

"Neji...I know you're upset...but I need you to look at me. Please..."

Neji grudgingly looked at her, though his face was still entirely expressionless. Tenten sighed with relief; at least he seemed to understand her.

"Neji, you know who I am, right? Blink twice if you know who I am..."

Neji looked at her moment, before blinking twice quickly. Tenten smoothed his hair again, as if he were some small child. He didn't seem to like that, judging from the way he narrowed his eyes.

"Neji...the doctors are saying a lot of things. Some of them disagree entirely with each other, but none of them know for certain."

He continued to look at her intently; he wanted to know what the doctors were saying. She bit her lip a moment, thinkingof the best way to phrase it.

"Well...I'm going to be honest with you, all right? They're saying you might be able to recover, or that you'll have brain damage. But they still don't know for certain. I think you can get better from this. You're strong, and you're determined. It'll just take time."

She smoothed his hair again, though this time he seemed not to mind. He was staring off towards the wall, considering. Then his fingers moved lightly, his arm shifting slowly towards hers. Tenten blinked; she hadn't thought he could move...she grasped his hand quickly. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but he pulled at her hand, lifting his head slightly.

Oh. He wanted to sit up. She eased him into a sitting position, mindful of the oxygen mask he was wearing. Propping him up with pillows, she settled next to him carefully to keep him from falling. He looked over at her, and though it was hard to tell, his eyes seemed...fiery. Determined. He wanted to get better.

She smiled lightly, squeezing his hand.

"Lee and I won't rest until you're better! I promise you, Neji!" She looked over at him, only to find that his eyes were already drifting shut. She tucked him in carefully.

"I suppose you should sleep...good night, Neji." She smoothed his hair back from his face one more time, watching as his eyes shut and his breathing slowed. She hesitated a moment, before pressing a kiss to his temple. "Sleep tight..."

She turned, hurrying out the room, mentally scolding herself; what if he'd been awake? That was a silly, dumb thing to do!

But he'd looked so...peaceful. It was odd to see Neji like that. She only hoped he'd actually find some peace while he was sleeping...

Neji's eyes were only opened slightly, but he watched her go. Well, that was odd...

* * *

If Lee hadn't arrived minutes after he'd woken up, Neji might've died.

Well, of embarassment.

The downside to being barely able to move was having to use a catheter and bag. It was not comfortable, but one got used to it. Sort of.

The only problem was, the bag eventually got full. And if the nurse who came by forgot to check it...

Either way, Lee managed to figure out the problem after multiple frantic looks from Neji. He did not want that bag to burst, period. So, Lee had gotten the nurse, and it was all taken care of. Sort of. Lee had been rather...well...protective.

Neji had noticed this since the first...activation, but now that he was so...weak...Lee was acting like he was his mother. He could still hear Lee scolding the nurse who had been negligent. On the one hand, it was nice that Lee cared so much...on the other, it was humiliating that he cared so much. Neji was not a child, nor some injured animal Lee had rescued from the forest. He was a shinobi of Konoha.

He looked over at the wall. Why wouldn't Lee just stop? He could remember a time when he chuckled at Lee's dogged persistance...now he wanted to scream at him. Make him shut up.

Oh well. He probably wouldn't listen anyways.

Neji looked back over at the door when he heard Lee enter.

"Don't worry, Neji, these nurses will take good care of you. Just rest, all right?"

Resting was all he ever seemed to do...but now that Lee mentioned it, he was rather tired...

**All right, well...y'all know how much I love reviews! Tis like adding fuel to the flame! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, actually updating this one...have had the writing bug lately.**

If Neji had been able to enjoy a quiet morning before, he found he couldn't now. Being alone seemed to invite trouble; trouble that he couldn't simply take care of himself. Not that he wanted help, per say...but being helpless and alone was not a sensation he enjoyed.

"Neji."

Neji flinched slightly at the voice; he was currently turned on his side, in almost a fetal position, facing the window. He hadn't seen anyone come in. His Uncle's voice was unmistakable, however, and though all he could do to acknowledge this was incline his head slightly.

"I can't do anything further. You understand?"

Anyone else might've been inclined to feel bitter, considering there was little his Uncle had done. Neji, however, could hear the helplessness in his Uncle's voice, despite the man's effort to sound strong. He had done everything he could for him, and now it was just a matter of time.

After all the work, all the blood, the pain, the tears...he would be put down like an animal. He shut his eyes lightly, feeling his Uncle approach; he could hear the swish of cloth as the man extended his arm. At least his death would be merciful...

He was surprised when he felt two pieces of paper being pressed against his shoulder.

"I don't wish for this to happen to you, but I have no other choice. Goodbye, my brother's son." Hiashi disappeared, and Neji shifted his arm weakly, attempting to move the papers; Hiashi had pinned them to his hospital gown. What was he intending...?

* * *

It was a matter of hours later, when the sun had finished rising and beat down on young genin chasing cats that Tenten showed up.

"Hey, Neji, did you miss m-what's this?" She easily unpinned the papers, examining them. She paled slightly, face turning serious.

"Neji...who put these here?" Neji, of course, could not answer her, and simply remained silent, looking at her curiously. Tenten turned over the papers; they were forged birth records, new identities. One for a man, one for a woman...

Had they been intended for Neji and Hinata? Tenten sighed, showing the papers to Neji. Neji's eyes widened slightly, though that was really as much expression as he could manage. Hiashi would never intend for his daughter to leave...it was too vulnerable of a position for the daughter of the Main family. He had surely left them there so that Tenten would see the paperwork and get ideas...and he couldn't let that happen.

He mouthed the word 'no' at her, just as her eyes lit up with the fire he had seen in them so often when she had decided on something dangerous. She shook her head at him.

"Neji, we could move you away from the Hyuuga clan so you could recuperate! You'd actually have time to heal!" She enthused. Neji growled low in the back of his throat at this idea, to convey how against this he was. Tenten rolled her eyes, patting Neji's shoulder.

"What're you so worried about? It'd be a temporary thing..."

Neji growled again, and Tenten dropped the subject. Clearly, Neji didn't want it, and if he didn't want it, she couldn't either.

"Fine...but I am bringing this up with Lee!"

Neji had found he couldn't seem to growl enough...

* * *

It was late in the night, and Neji was fast asleep. The moonlight made the room seem unearthly, casting a pale light on its pale occupant. Hinata slipped into the room carefully, working swiftly and expertly as she unhooked the machines and rehooked him up to a few portable machines; it wouldn't be a long trip, so he wouldn't need a feeding tube, but the IV and oxygen were a must.

She could not allow Tenten to give up her career as a ninja; not when she had such big dreams. Neji was her cousin, and besides, she wasn't that important...

She carefully pushed the stretcher out into the hallway, having tucked the papers into her jacket.

She would be his guardian, just as he'd been hers. She would care for him always.

No one knew they were gone until the next morning, but when they searched, they found no trace...it was as if they'd vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been years since Neji and Hinata Hyuuga had disappeared; they had never been found, no matter how the Hyuuga and then ANBU scoured the countryside. No one knew where they had gone, but now a man and woman with familiar milky eyes entered the village. Things had changed so much since they had left.

The woman clasped the man's hand, giving it a small squeeze as they approached the Hokage's office.

"It shall be fine, Neji. They'll understand."

Naruto was doing paperwork when they entered the room. He didn't even look up from his work.

"...so you two are finally back?"

Hinata blinked, surprised; this was not the hyperactive blonde she remembered. Her confusion was quickly eased when the blonde suddenly grinned at them, winking cheekily.

"It's about time! You two have so many missions to make up for! Especially you, Neji!" He was suddenly hugging them both, which seemed to be quite annoying to Neji. Same old Naruto, just in an older body.

"It's good to be back." Hinata smiled sweetly, ever innocent in appearance. Naruto chuckled, drawing back.

"Wait until the others find out! Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No one else saw us...or if they did, they didn't recognize us." Hinata replied in the affirmative. Naruto shifted his attention to Neji.

"Can he talk?"

Neji huffed at him, rolling his eyes, and promptly signing at him. Hinata shook her head.

"Um, no...and he says he's standing right here. He's mute, not retarded."

Naruto patted Neji's back.

"Eh, no matter, you never talked much anyways!" He stepped back, looking them both over. "You two haven't changed a bit! Hey, come on, I want the others to see you're back!"

Neji faltered, stepping backwards. Hinata sighed softly.

"He'd prefer to have a reunion at his own pace." She explained, and Naruto blinked, as oblivious as always.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, how did Tenten and Lee take his disappearance?"

"Oh..." Naruto seemed to get the idea. "Then...I guess having everyone wait outside the door is a bad idea...?"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, and Hinata laughed a bit awkwardly.

"I guess it might be better to get it over with...?" As soon as she spoke, the door opened, and Neji was nearly tackled by a blur of green and orange. Apparently, Lee hadn't changed much either. Neji attempted to pull away, growling at him.

"Neji! You are better!" He nearly squished him, and Hinata tried to intervene.

"Ah, Lee, he's a bit...um, unused to hugs now..." Being the passive individual she was, over the all years they'd been gone, she'd rarely forced any bodily contact on him that he didn't want. Respecting his wishes even when he was paralyzed had meant that now they had a closer, deeper bond than ever. He trusted her implicitly. But he did not prefer to be touched.

Considering that the next nin to enter the room punched him in the face, he wasn't any more inclined to like being touched without permission.

"Damn it, Neji, you didn't even write!" Tenten fumed, before promptly joining the hug. Hinata clasped her hands worriedly; in their time abroad, she'd been Neji's advocate many times, but somehow, now that they were back home and Naruto was in the room...she felt strangely shy...

Neji glared at both his teammates as they continued to hug him; his discomfort only increased when others crowded into the room.

"Hinata!" Kiba was quick to squish her as well, and she hugged him back.

"Kiba! I missed you!"

"I suppose you didn't miss me..." Shino seemed inclined to sulk, but Kiba quickly yanked him into the hug.

"Oh, come on, she missed you too! You just like to sulk too much!"

Hinata chuckled, nodding in agreement. It had been so long...Neji watched her a moment, sighing inwardly; she had sacrificed quite a lot for his sake. If he had been able to, he would have stopped her. When they were of on their own, and he had been close to recovery, he had forced her to practice every day for hours, as if he could make up for all the lost time. He hoped that when they returned, she'd be able to rank as a jounin...

He finally managed to wriggle free, shooting both his former teammates a glare to remind them that he would not tolerate such behavior...and he pressed a hand to his now bruised jaw...

_I swear, you two are more embarrassing than before!_ He signed. Lee laughed at that, and though Tenten took a second to realize what he'd said, she huffed a bit.

"Hey! You're the one who disappeared for so long! We get to be as affectionate as we want!"

Neji was a bit taken aback; she didn't seem to be joking. Lee laughed a bit awkwardly, and took Tenten's elbow.

"Let's just step out a moment..."

Neji watched them go, and sighed to himself. Nice...wait...why was Lee putting his arm about her waist like that...?

**dun dun dun DUN!**

**Don't forget to review! I love reviews so very much! I realize this update is short, but you know what? I am just glad I'm finally updating. Talk about writer's block!**


End file.
